<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by RainisFalling13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302544">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13'>RainisFalling13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Harry [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Detention, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay Sex, Horny Harry, Horny Harry Potter, Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Professors, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape, Underage Sex, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins most definitely sated Harry's needs for a long while after that weekend. But now he's horny again.<br/>Well if having detention for the next week could not have arrived at a more inconvenient moment, Harry would have seen if Fred and George were free again.<br/>Although, these detentions might prove an opportune moment to find future encounters, as well as sate the horny Harry...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Harry [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Some smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts">LivingDeaDGirl244</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had originally had a Harry/Severus ship planned but didn't know how to begin it. LivingDeaDGirl244 commented on one of my earlier pieces in the series (Walking In) an idea for how it could play out.<br/>Hope you guys enjoy it, and to LivingDeaDGirl244, I hope this lives up to your expectation!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Detention Potter. Tonight at 7pm.” A voice drawled from behind him, startling the boy to look away from the blue potion which was meant to be purple.</p><p>“What?! But it’s not my fault!” </p><p>“A week then.” Harry scoffed. It was so unfair! “Would you like to make it a month?” Harry shook his head. “Very well. For the next week I will see you every night at 7. Do not be late.” Harry groaned but leant back on his chair, resigning himself to his fate. Of course he was given a week of detention, taking away precious time that could be spent sating the growing itch of needing a good lay he’d been beginning to feel that day.</p><p>A quickie wouldn’t cut it. He needed a good, long, thorough fucking. He didn’t have time for it now though. Hopefully he could hold off for a week. He’d managed 16 years of it up until only a few months ago. 4 years if he was only counting from puberty.</p><p>Dragging himself to the potions classroom that night at 7 exactly, not wanting to extend his detention period. He knocked on the door and entered when told, sighing when he saw the pile of cauldrons on the floor, with a bucket and scrubbing brush nearby. Harry knelt on the cold stone floor and got to work.</p><p>The nights continued like this, sometimes switching from scrubbing cauldrons to preparing disgusting potion ingredients, but nonetheless Harry hated it of course. It was Friday night when things changed a little. As he was leaving, having finished detention, Snape stopped him and said to tell his friends not to worry if he doesn’t return Saturday night. </p><p>Harry wasn’t worried that Snape would kill him, the man had saved his life quite a few times. Instead he hoped it was for something much more fun. No doubt, the man had picked up on his subtle reactions to "yes sir" he’d tried to hide. Snape has been a spy for many years, needing to pick up on the tiniest of body reactions. His dick twitched at the thought of future possibilities. Stupid twins making him kinky!</p><p>Saturday night, Harry did as his professor asked, telling his friends he probably wouldn’t be back to the common room until late, if not till morning. They were understandably worried, but Harry assured them he’d be fine and only worry of he wasn’t back Sunday for lunch. 6:50pm arrived and Harry ventured into the dungeons for the sixth night in a row. Hopefully though, this time the punishment would be a good experience rather than the monotonous cleaning he’d been doing.</p><p>Harry knocked on the potions classroom door, entering when a commanding voice dripped through the wood. Harry’s breath hitched. Already that tone of voice was different than the past nights. Hopefully in a good way. Harry entered, but refused to cow like the submissive he wanted to be and held himself up like a normal student would in case he was wrong.</p><p>Harry looked his professor right in the eye as he came to stand in front of the desk the older man sat behind. “Good evening sir. What shall I be doing tonight?” Snape smirked, but remained silent, letting the atmosphere stirring make Harry feel more uncomfortable and submissive. “Sir?” Harry asked again, instinctively dropping his eyes to the desk and fidgeting under the heated stare.</p><p>Movement from behind the desk caused his eyes to snap towards where a wand was being raised and fiddled between long, slender fingers. “Tell me something, Potter. Every night you have come in since Tuesday, you have been a touch… distracted. I tell you to do something, your breath hitches, you say “yes Sir’, and then perform the task I set you without complaint. Tell me, do you normally fantasise about cauldrons or slugs when you masturbate or has your erection each night been for another reason?”</p><p>Harry’s breathing rate increased as the dower man spoke. Whether from embarrassment and nervousness he had been caught, or because tonight might just be going the direction he hoped it would, he wasn’t sure. Probably an unhealthy mix of the two. </p><p>Harry was very much aware of the growing tent in his trousers, and clearly so was Snape if the glimpses down there and the growing smirk were any indication. The boy began trying to explain and apologise in a mess that likely did not make sense to anyone when his world went dark. The last thing Harry saw was the smirking professor stand over him as he lay on the stone.</p><p>————————————————</p><p>When Harry awoke, he tried to remember what the last thing that happened to him was. When he did remember, he tried to stand up from the chair he was sitting in, only to realise his wrists and ankles were tied down. The next thing the noticed was his lack of clothes. He snapped his head up to look around the room, only to find it something he most definitely didn’t expect.</p><p>The room was between dim and well lit, letting him easily see the layout. It was a large room, fireplace warming him from the opposite wall, a door on the left and one on the right. The chair he was tied to sat in the centre of a round rug, two couches against the walls behind him facing the centre of the room. A kitchenette was to his far right and a desk with bookshelf behind it, sat directly ahead.</p><p>He turned his attention to the door opening from the left, and Harry recognised his potions professor. The pieces all joined together and he realised he must be in the man’s Hogwarts quarters. The boy held his breath as the professor stalked towards him like a predator upon its prey. He certainly felt vulnerable enough to be the man’s prey.</p><p>Snape stood in front of his prize, eyeing the tanned flesh with a smirk on his face. Harry was blushing red at how his teacher was seeing him naked and tied down. He couldn’t help the twitch of his cock though. He had been thinking about it these past five days after all.</p><p>“If you ever want to actually stop, let me know. I feel, however you have desired this for a few days. Am I incorrect?” Harry frantically shook his head. He was just so excited this was actually happening. His cock hardened, a spurt of pre dribbling across his thigh.</p><p>Slowly, teasingly, Severus removed his outer robe, living him in his black slacks and black shirt. He removed his shoes and socks as well, but decided to keep the rest of his clothes on for tonight. At least for a while.</p><p>Harry wriggled in his chair trying in vain to get some kind -any kind!- of friction on his stiff dick. It was then he realised the chair he was on barely had any base. The chair forced his cheeks apart so that if someone went under him, they’d have full access to his hole and he wouldn’t be able to move. Harry let out a soft moan at the though of what his professor could do to him. </p><p>“Look at you.” Severus whispered. “So wanton. Moaning like a whore. Looking for any dick you can get, even from your potions professor.” Harry nodded, eyes wide and face pink. “What do you want Harry?”</p><p>“Please, please sir!” The boy didn’t know what he was begging for, only that he wanted to be penetrated now! </p><p>Snape tsked. “You’ll have to be more specific.”</p><p>Harry panted, cock throbbing as he wriggled in his confines trying to escape and reach for the organ he knew was hidden behind those black trousers. “Please take me sir! I need your nice big dick inside me!” Harry was bright red in embarrassment from asking this of his teacher, but those thoughts flew from his mind when the man moved behind him. Harry felt warm fingers tickle his arse cheeks, ghosting over his hole and moving away again. Teasing him. Harry groaned in frustration.</p><p>The potions master withdrew his fingers, wrapping a hand around the exposed boyhood and teasingly stroked it slowly. Harry tried to buck into the hand silently begging it to go faster, and then stilled when he felt something prod at his opening. Severus pressed the lubed vibrator inside, settling it against the boy’s prostate and turned it on to the first setting. Harry moaned at the feeling of helplessness he had as the older man teased him and he couldn’t move. The vibrations against his prostate sent sparks straight to his dick and pre-cum bubbled out of the slit.</p><p>Already he was aching for release, and Severus knew it too. The man leaned down and whispered in his ear. “Your orgasms are mine and you will not cum without my permission, or you will be punished. Understand?” Harry gasped but managed a ‘yes, Sir’. He clenched his muscles trying his best to appease the Dom, sucking the vibrator deeper inside him as he did so, making it press tighter against that spot.</p><p>Severus turned the toy up to the next level, and Harry moaned louder. It was getting harder to hold back, but he didn’t want to be punished! Severus smirked and began gently pressing and pulling the end of the toy, gently fucking Harry with it as it continued to vibrate against his snug walls. He turned to setting three, and then four before Harry couldn’t take it anymore and he released.</p><p>Immediately the toy stopped vibrating, and Harry released a short sob. He’d broken the rule and disappointed the Dom! He sat still as the man released his binding and then tied him to the ceiling, forcing his arms above his head, and full body on display, including the vibrator still shoved deep inside, and the leaking erection.</p><p>Snape was scowling at the sub the whole time he manoeuvred the boy into position attached the ceiling. He fetched the paddle and stood behind the tied up boy, stoking the cheeks about to turn red.</p><p>“You were a very naughty boy Harry, and broke Master’s rule. What was the rule?”</p><p>“Not to cum, sir.” Harry said quietly, refusing to take his eyes off the floor.</p><p>Severus hummed. “And you came, didn’t you? Does that mean you deserve to be punished?”</p><p>It was Snape’s way of killing two birds with one stone. On one hand, he was checking to see if it was okay to continue this road and spank the boy, and on the other, he was making the boy submit and feel a bit humiliated, asking to be punished.</p><p>“Yes sir. Will you spank me sir?”</p><p>The potions master moaned quietly, not wanting to let on how much the display turned him on. He pressed the paddle to the plump young cheeks and drew it back, snapping it forward enough to sting but not hurt the boy. Harry was given 20 spanks and forced to count each one.</p><p>“Thank you sir. I promise not to break your rule again.”</p><p>“Keep that in mind, boy, else you might not like consequences.”</p><p>Harry nodded and Snape stepped back, leaving the teen strung up and exposed. He turned the vibrator back on and smirked when the boy suddenly thrust forward. Leaving the boy to spasm at the vibrator on the highest level (5), the older man wandered over to the desk for a quill and picked up the blindfold on his way back from where he’d placed it beside the lube and paddle.</p><p>He turned the toy off, smirking again at Harry’s groan from the loss of stimulation, turned it back on for a second enjoying the screech that followed, and then kept it off. He removed the boy’s glasses and placed on the blindfold before stepping back to enjoy the view. Just because he could, he turned the vibrator back off for a few seconds before dragging the feather of the quill over the exposed flesh.</p><p>Harry shuddered at the sensation. Both from the glorious stretch he could still feel around the invading object, and the tickles of the feather. As he was blindfolded, he couldn’t see where he would next feel it, causing him to arch up each time it ran across his torso, down his thighs, up his erect dick, likely drenching the thing in juice.</p><p>Snape kept the tickle torture up for a good ten minutes, randomly stoking the red member with his other hand every now and again, or groping the red arse cheeks, or pulsing the vibrator for a few seconds. Harry was near crying from frustration. He wanted to cum again dammit! But he didn’t want to be punished.</p><p>“Please sir stop teasing me!” He couldn’t help but beg.</p><p>Severus smirked. Harry was so close to breaking and fully submitting. “Beg me Harry. Beg me to shove my thick cock into your tight arse and fuck you so good that you can’t walk for days. Beg your Master to take you and drench you with his cum like the filthy slut you are.”</p><p>Harry moaned at the filthy language and didn’t care that it was Snape at this point that he would begging to fuck him. Gosh he’d never be able to take potions again, or even look at the man without remembering tonight.</p><p>“Please! Please Master! Take me! Let me warm your big cock, please!” He felt totally humiliated, but hopefully it would be worth it.</p><p>Severus smirked, and pushed the boy to his Kees, lengthening to rope tying his to the ceiling as he did so.</p><p>“Open up for me slut. I am going to use this hole for my pleasure. You are not to cum and you are to take what I give you.”</p><p>Harry moaned again, eagerly opening his mouth for a treat. The moment he felt the organ press to his lips, dripping pre down his chin, he latched on, sucking with vigour. Severus gave a throaty chuckle at his fuck toy’s behaviour before gripping the dark locks and thrusting forwards. Harry chocked for a second before relaxing his throat and continuing to suck, relishing in the flavour of sex organ and release. He was so hard down there but he pushed the thought away, focusing on pleasuring his new master.</p><p>Severus continued to thrust brutally, enjoying a sensation he had felt in years. The boy was good at deep throating, taking his member like the good cock-sucker he clearly was. He pressed Harry tightly to his groin, feeling the boy's nose press into his thick dark curls. The head of his penis felt like it was half way down the boy’s throat, the muscle clenching around it, swallowing any seed that escaped through his slit.</p><p>Harry was sucking earnestly, loving his mouth being stuffed full, even if he couldn’t breathe from the mushroom head blocking his airways. He moaned, shooting vibrations up the sensitive organ causing it’s owner to gasp and shove his face further into the must-smelling nest of curls and release down his throat, straight into his belly. Harry delighted in the feeling of warm sperm shooting down inside him as the flavour spilled from the black of his throat into his mouth.</p><p>Severus groaned through his release, gently rocking, fucking the wonderful mouth. He slipped his softening cock out of the delicious hole, chuckling as the heaving gasps for breath, as well as the intense sucking on his retreating member, making sure none of the juice got away.</p><p>“You did so well for me boy. Sucking Master’s cock like it’s the best thing you’ve ever tasted.” Harry nodded vigorously as Severus pulled on the rope, shortening it and forcing the boy to stand. “Would you like a reward Harry?” Said boy nodded again. “Go on then, cum.”</p><p>Harry’s body shuddered as he came, releasing over his professor’s outstretch hand, ready to catch the liquid to be fed to its owner and lube preparing its owner for a real fucking. Finished, Harry sagged against his bonds. A moments respite was all he was given though before a wet hand was raised above his head fingers dripping cooling semen onto his lips.</p><p>He opened his mouth tiredly to let the hand plunge the digits inside to be cleaned off. He moaned when he felt the other hand rest on his crack, dripping what he knew was the lubricant he’d just expelled. The clean hand withdrew and began tugging on the toy embedded in his arse.</p><p>Harry clenched down, torn between wanting it to stay inside so as to not lose the wonderful intrusion, and wanting it out of the way for a bigger and better intrusion. The professor just gave a deep chuckle. “Look at you. So greedy for anything up your arse you don’t want it to come out even though you want what is coming. Corporate boy or you won’t get permission to cum again.” The man gave him a warning spank.</p><p>Harry groaned but relaxed to let the toy easily slide out when pulled. Severus ran the hand still wet with Harry’s release between the two cheeks, fingers teasingly pressing just inside to stretch the entrance and lubricate it for the real thing. With the minimal room he had to move, Harry immediately pressed back against the long digits.</p><p>“Still.” The deep voice commanded, and Harry immediately followed the order. The fingers withdrew from where they caressed his body, and arms wrapped around the slim waist. Severus pressed their bodies flush together making Harry blush vibrant red as he realised the man was still clothed, heightening the humility he felt. </p><p>One hand withdrew from around his waist to undo the buttons and zip of the black slacks, pulling the trousers down to the knees. The potions master returned to his former position, body flush to the younger boy’s. But now with the lack of clothing barrier, the slightly curved erection was free to press between the folds, rubbing in the cum and prod directly against the hole. </p><p>Harry’s breath shuddered as he felt his partner’s dick slip between his cheeks. He moaned, going by feel to imagine it’s size and how nice it would feel pressed inside. He ground back, earning another deep chuckle. “Eager are we? Should your master reward you?”</p><p>“Oh yes sir, yes! Please! I’ll be good, I promise! Just please please fuck me!” Harry begged, desperate at this point. </p><p>Severus bent them forwards and rotated his hips until he felt the opening with the tip of his penis. Gently pressing in, he brought them flush to each other again, heavy balls fit snug between two sets of thighs. </p><p>Harry moaned at being filled in yet another new position. He was tied up, desperate for more, and wishing release, yet enjoying the helplessness he had to his ‘Master’. He pressed back as the intrusion withdrew, keening at the loss and moaning when he was filled again. </p><p>Severus thrust as hard and fast as he could. His heavy balls were swinging with his thrusts. When he was ever fully sheathed, he’d give a small roll of the hips, rubbing his aching balls over the lower arse and upper thighs of the young body in front of him, and consequently rubbing his firm cock over the boy’s prostate, drawing out a whimper and moan each time. </p><p>He kept pounding, fingers held onto small hips tightly, likely leaving bruises behind. He held the smaller body in place as he thrust in, watching with satisfaction as Harry’s body grew limper as time went on, body just thrilled with the sensations rubbing through it. He was pulling heavily on the rope tying him to the ceiling and sagging against the muscular body behind him. Severus paid the exhausted body no mind and kept banging, chasing his own release. </p><p>He grew frustrated however at not being able to see his sub’s face properly, and pulled Harry completely off his dick to rotate the body and lift it up and impaling it back onto his sex organ. </p><p>Harry hung suspended between dick and rope, being thrown around like a rag doll and relishing in the rough treatment. Snape kept ramming inside and he tightened his muscles to prevent from orgasming as the man pounded into his prostate, making the task incredibly difficult. But he didn’t want to be punished again. </p><p>Harry had been reduced to incoherent mumbles and moans, but he needed to convey his need to release. Harry gasped and moaned between words, but managed to breathe out “Sir please let me cum! Please cum inside of me!”</p><p>Severus bit into Harry’s shoulder to stifle some of his louder moans, but after a few more brutal thrusts acquiesced and commanded his sub’s release. The tightening chambers clamped down to suck the seed released inside him moments later, as Harry painted their chests. </p><p>They lay panting and Severus dimmed the lights so Harry’s eyes wouldn’t hurt when he removed the blindfold. Collapsed against the older man’s chest but still impaled on the softening cock, the potions master untied Harry’s raw wrists and walked them into his bedroom, throwing the both of them, still attached, into the bed and under the covers. </p><p>Harry lay on top of the older man and rocked back to make sure he was firmly attached still before tiredly leaning down and licked the pale chest clean of his cum. He sucked and licked his way down from the neck over the collar bone, down the pecks to nibble the nipples. He then moved to the other nipple before folding his body over to continue down to the belly button. </p><p>Cleaning completed, Harry lay back down and began wriggling to find a comfortable position. Severus gave a tired huff of a laugh and muttered “stop wriggling. I’m not ready for round two. Sleep Harry. There’s always the morning.”</p><p>Harry grinned into the darkness. He’d definitely take his professor up on that offer, but settled. He hoped Sunday’s detention (and all future detentions for that matter) ended up being something like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>